ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin Yang Yo! 2Gether!
Yin Yang Yo! 2Gether! is a sequel to the CGI-Animated film Yin Yang Yo! It will be released in either Summer 2019 or Summer 2020. Although it's PG-13 rated like it's predecessor, it's a bit cruder and darker, with harder violence and a sex scene at the middle. PRODUCTION NOTES: Directed By: Chris Renaud Produced By: Chris Meledandri, John Cohen, Janet Healy Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Shuki Levy, Jonathan Tzachor Written By: Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio Based on: Cartoon series "Yin Yang Yo!" created by Bob Boyle Narrated By: Jason Statham Starring: Ryan Drummond, Stephanie Sheh, Samuel L. Jackson, Martin Short, Danielle Panabaker, John Leguizamo, Seth Green, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Eric Idle, Scarlett Johannson, Ben Kingsley, Bas Rutten, Lucy Liu, Steven Seagal, Dana Carvey Music By: John Debney Editing By: Studio: Illumination Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Saban Brands, Saban Capitol Group Distributed By: Universal Pictures Release Date: Summer 2019/2020 Country: United States, France Language: United States, Japanese PLOT: After Yin and Yang have defeated the Night Master, the Night Master's Lair is destroyed, Coop makes an unwanted sacrifice, the town is safe, they are promoted to Level 1, and things are happy now. That is until Master Yo starts to butt into Yin's and Yang's life too much. Even worse, Coop, now tainted with the Night Master's evil, escapes the portal alive, to Yin's and Yang's joy. But he becomes Evil Coop every time he gets angry. He now holds a key to Eradicus' freedom, and those who support him. When they discover a forbidden relic called the Chronologicum, they start to age, from teen, to adult, to senior, to elder. When they start to use that for their gain, they are tested by themselves to find out how much they can push themselves to an adult world. Lena is also affected too, and develops a sexual relationship with Yang. How will Yin and Yang learn to control their aging powers correctly? Will Coop find his inner goodness inside him? How will Eradicus be stopped? Who is Master Yo? How will anything go anywhere? CAST: RYAN DRUMMOND as Yang, the film's main protagonist and Yin's twin brother, as well as Lena's boyfriend. He is superstrong and superfast, and likes to break stuff. Tired of Master Yo being nosy, he and Yin tried the Chronologicum to be more mature. First off, Yang becomes a large, muscle-bound teenager, making him bigger, stronger, and handsomer, much to Lena's affection. He then becomes a large, manly, 36-year-old, superstrong, muscle-bound, bearded, cigar-chomping middle-aged man who is equally strong as Hercules is. He became a professional cigar-chomping CEO of a very wealthy company, a bodybuilder, a playboy, and a male model. He and Lena, also an adult thanks to the Chronologicum, develop a sexual relationship, and start making out in the most hottest way ever, just one time. When Lena and Yang are about to get married, the Chronologicum makes Yang 15 years older, much to Lena's horror. And then, he became an elder. As middle-aged adults, Coop and Yang were born rivals, even when they were kids. Yang chooses to give up his early adulthood so he and Yin can try to stop Eradicus and save Master Yo. STEPHANIE SHEH as Yin, Yang's twin sister, who can conduct fire attacks and perform psychic abilities. She is now attracted to Coop since he uses the Night Master's energy to make him a "bad boy." Tired of Master Yo being nosy, she and Yang tried the Chronologicum to be more mature. First off, Yin becomes a sexy teenage girl in a warrior-princess attire. She then becomes a busty, sexy, bikini-clad, and somewhat horny 36-year-old vixen who got a job as a Playboy model. Coop becomes a handsome, middle-aged lawyer and Yin's boyfriend after he too was affected with the Chronologicum. However, the relic made Yin 15 years older as a socialette, and then an elder. Yin chooses to give up her early adulthood so she and Yang can try to defeat Eradicus and rescue Master Yo. Samuel L. Jackson as Master Yo, Yin's and Yang's WooFoo mentor, teacher, and father figure. Master Yo starts to get overprotective, and gets on the siblings' nerves. While training them to prepare for Eradicus' return, he makes a bet with them if that if they are mature enough to endure the outside world by their own, he may "leave them the hell alone." As the climax reaches, Master Yo finds out that he Yin's and Yang's father, and breaks the secret to them, much to their delight. However, Master Yo is hit with Eradicus' Eradicate attack. It doesn't work in solid reality, but Master Yo fakes the attack's fatal damage, and teleports like he is dying, so he can boost his children's confidence and let them folow their own destiny when he dies. His last words to them is to assemble a WooFoo Army and learn the values of leadership for in case another great and looming evil arises. Martin Short as Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, a delusional cockroach who is still on the hunt for Yin and Yang so he can destroy them to win his mother's love. Danielle Panabaker as Lena, a redhead farm girl and Yang's girlfriend. She also uses the Chronologicum so she can be old enough to date Yang when he too used the Chronologicum's magic, and to get out of her father's hair. Like adult Yin, Lena also became a sexy and horny supermodel of Playboy magazine and Yang's sex partner. When Yin and Yang made a noble decision of changing themselves back to normal, Lena and Coop did the same too. John Leguizamo as Coop, a nerdy chicken who, after absorbing the Night Master's energy, uses it to look buff and hot. As a result, however, he and Yang were rivals. Getting carried away, Coop too uses the Chronologicum to make him 25 years older to date Yin when she became a seducing bikini babe thanks to the Chronologicum. The bad news for it is that the rivalry between adult Yang and adult Coop is worsening, and is getting more violent. When Yin and Yang made a noble decision to give up their early adulthood and wait to grow up like everybody else, Coop and Lena choose to be kids again as well. Seth Green as Dave, a whiny tree kid who is a hardworking kid at a school he enjoys going. He later develops an ability to manipulate nature, much to the surprise of his peers. Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Roger Jr., a local town bully who finally respects Yang as an adult when he finds out that Yin, Yang, Lena, and Coop used the Chronologicum. He wants to be a mighty warrior like his father, and he and Yang became friends at the end. Eric Idle as Eradicus, the film's main antagonist. We first see him as a griffin statue that has eyes glow everytime he talks. He enjoys polka, calling it the worst music type ever! His minions are Indestructi-Bob and Rubber Chucky, with Saranoia and Zarnot as his current recruits. He plots to plunge the world into a lifeless husk and rebuild it, as his empire this time. When Yin and Yang became older, he takes advantage of the situation, and uses every bit of certain problems that certain age groups face. As the climax nears, he breaks out of the statue, and we now see him as a giant griffin! Scarlett Johansson as Adult Lena, Lena's adult form who now works as a extremely sexy supermodel who seduces males, including Yang the most! Yang and Lena, as middle-aged adluts fell in love, and they also had sex in bed just one time! As adult Lena and Yang are getting married, it all backfires when the Chronologicum made Yang 15 years older. Lena chooses to be a preteen again as the climax is on the way. Ben Kingsley as the Night Master, Eradicus' predecessor and what's left of him is his energy that Coop absorbed so he can get free. Bas Rutten as Zarnot, Yang's nostalgic toy he gave up. Yang's WooFoo energy gave him life, and is very vengeful. As Yang ages, Zarnot's thirst for revenge on him keeps growing. He is killed at the end. Lucy Liu as Saranoia, Eradicus' only female minion who has a big arsenal of wands. Because of her disadvantaged childhood, being denied of democracy and liberty due to her female gender, Saranoia chooses to serve Eradicus. She becomes adult Yin's friend for a short while, and it breaks apart when Yin discovers that Saranoia is actually working for Eradiucs! Steven Seagal as Indestructi-Bob, Eradicus' dim-witted lackey who is armorclad and superstrong. He has the imagination of a 5-year-old kid, and is good friends with Rubber Chucky. At the end, he and Rubber Chucky comedically run free. Dana Carvey as Rubber Chucky, Eradicus' henchman who has infinite flexibility. He has a talent and habit of spewing out bad jokes and annoying puns. At the end, he and Indestructi-Bob comedically roam free. Jason Statham as Narrator MERCHANDISE: Video Games: Toys: RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Box Office: Awards: SOUNDTRACK: 1. "Main Title" 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. SONGS AT THE END CREDITS: #TBA by TBA #"When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls #"What About Now" by Daughtry Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Saban Category:Saban films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:MGM Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Sequel Category:Dark Comedy